The Maple Leaf Crown
by gabbysqueek
Summary: A CanadaXLiechtenstein fanfiction where Switzerland finally has to answer to the countries for his numerous shootings. Instead of bringing Liechtenstein to the meeting, he has Canada watch her. (They forgot to invite Canada to the meeting, poor guy.) What will happen when Switzerland's sentence is more serious than anyone could imagine? This is my first story, fanfiction style R
1. It All Begins with A Call

Hello guys. This is my first fan-fiction story pretty much ever and I would really appreciate it if you would rate and review it. Any comments would be helpful! Thanks in advance! :D Anyway, for a bit of background on the story... I was reading another fanfiction, whose name slips my mind at the moment, that a really sweet CanXLiech moment in the middle. It was so sweet my heart melted in a little gooey puddle. 3 On a side note, this pairing is not approved by my good friend Amanda, because she says Canada is too girly to be paired with an actual girl. Hopefully, I can prove her wrong with this. XD Thanks! (I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.)

** The Maple Leaf Crown**

Switzerland slammed down the land-line with a strangled yell. Why did Austria of all people have to call him to remind him of today's meeting? Especially since he didn't want to go. An annoying meeting that probably wouldn't go well anyway. Switzerland sighed, the meeting was about him after all. He had shot one too many countries/people ti be considered "true neutral" anymore.

"Are you alright big bruder?" Liechtenstein's sweet voice came from right behind him. Startled, he jerked and walked outside of the house as fast as he could. Crap, crap, crap! He had forgotten to find someone to watch over Liechtenstein! He had to find someone and fast, preferably a person who wouldn't tell her why a meeting got called on such short notice. Switzerland grimaced as a conversation in French started outside the grocery store doors. France was NOT going to watch her even if he payed him money. Switzerland took a deep breath and went inside the store to buy food for lunch.

A few minutes later as he was leaving the store, he saw a streak of red flash next to him. The flash tripped, groaned, and landed directly at his feet-causing the Switzerland nation to fall next to him. Once Switzerland noticed who it was, he pulled his ever-present rifle from his hat and turned it at the "hero" lying next to him. The country squeaked and started speaking in a really soft voice. "I am not America! I'm his brother, Canada! Really! Look, maple leaf flag!" Canada pulled aside his red jacket to reveal a Canadian flag. Switzerland unclenched his fingers from the trigger and stared at the man dusting himself off.

"Canada, I thought you were America." Canada shook his head sadly but smiled at him anyway. He stepped forward and held out his hand. After a moment, Switzerland let Canada help him off the ground. Dusting himself off, Switzerland glanced at the silent country.

"Got something to ask?" The Canadian nation nodded and moved closer so his voice would carry over the strong wind. "How do you feel about today's meeting? It is about you, so..." If glare's could kill, there would be one less nation on the North American continent. Switzerland dared him to

continue speaking with a small twitch of his gun. Canada glanced at the gun nervously before continuing anyway.

"Do you need any help? I'd be happy to do anything you want." Switzerland's glare softened to rock-hard instead of diamond-hard as a light bulb appeared above his head. This would be accepting charity but under the circumstances, he contemplated his options.

Liechtenstein would be safe with him, if only for the reason that no one could see him-let along actually attack him. He was too timid to do anything to her personally. Canada had also offered to work for free, in a roundabout way. Now, there was only the one issue of America and Russia who lived right next to him. No wait, they would be at the meeting...why wasn't Canada at the meeting?

"Canada, why aren't you going to the meeting?" "They...um...forgot to invite me. When I called, England told me I _was _America and that I should stop prank calling him. Even papa hung up after only hearing my voice..." Canada sighed deeply before looking at Switzerland, "is there a reason you asked that?" The Swiss nation realized that America and Russia would be at the meeting instead of their homes and he didn't exactly have a fear of Latvia, who would be house-sitting for Russia. Canada would do then.

"You will be watching Liechtenstein then. I don't want to leave her by herself with Prussia out on the loose. If the meeting takes...longer...than I tell her, than she will come to check on me. There, countries with a death wish will tell her why I'm in trouble. Watch her." Canada smiled gently, accepting his duty. He followed Switzerland to his home in the alps and watched as the normally serious man squeeze his sister back as she gave him a hug.

"You were gone for an hour, big bruder. Did something happen, because you know you can tell me if something is wrong." Switzerland gently detached Liechtenstein and grabbed her hand. He motioned for Canada to wait and went inside with his sister. Canada could hear Liechtenstein grabbing her things as Switzerland locked all the doors and windows. A shrill whistle called her downstairs where he was impatiently waiting for her. She lugged a heavy suitcase down the stairs and gasped as someone lifted up her bag.

Canada smiled into Liechtenstein's eyes as she actually noticed him standing there. She seemed to ask the question 'who are you?'. He turned over his jacket flap for the second time this morning and showed her his countries flag. Her eyes lit up as she recognized him at last.

"Oh, you're Canada aren't you? Sorry, I didn't even notice you there. Thank you for carrying my suitcase. Also, big bruder tells me that you will be watching over me for the next 3 days. Please take care of me!" Switzerland's gaze landed on the ringing phone screen that showed up as Germany. He sighed before grabbing Liechtenstein's hand and left Canada to follow them, to the North American continent.

** The End of Chapter One!**

Sorry that this was so long. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot smaller. ;) Thanks for reading this far! :D

~Gabbysqueek~


	2. Day 1 of Liechtenstein's Stay

Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this, even though it was only the first chapter. I really appreciate it! :) Anyway, here is the second chapter and a touch of wonderful foreshadowing. Don't you just love it? Sorry about the lack of action, I promise it will pick up next chapter. Please R&R as it will help me in editing and general story ideas. (Please tell me if they get out-of-character.) Thanks and enjoy! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

**The Maple Leaf Crown Chapter Two: Day 1 of Liechtenstein's Stay**

_ ~A simple security check revealed no guns on the Swiss country, even though Germany knew better. He walked around Switzerland several times, checking for weapons in every spot he could think of. Switzerland grinned in his mind, knowing that no one would think to look under his hat. Grunting, Germany finally allowed the Swiss nation to enter-his white hat tilted at an angle. The world conference room was crowed and noisy, but everyone stopped when they saw him walk in under escort. A terrible rush of voices greeted him as England finished writing the question everybody had come to discuss on the huge whiteboard. "Can Switzerland continue to claim neutrality after all the biased shootings done both on and off his property?" He clenched his jaw and walked stoutly up to the front of the room, prepared for anything and everything.___

The room was almost silent as Canada read his favorite book aloud to Kumijiro. His voice was soft and gentle, a sound so unlike her big brothers' that she always did a double take when she heard it. Unlike her big brother, Canada's voice was never raised above a low talking level. He didn't yell at Kumijiro even though he had ate a page of the book he was reading. In fact, the combination of a crackling fire-lack of gunshots-and his calming demeanor made her sleepy. Liechtenstein dropped her embroidery as she as she dropped to sleep.

When she woke up there was a blanket covering her and sticky note carefully attached to her embroidery. She stood up, making the blanket fall to the ground, and reached for the sticky note. It was from Canada and told her that he had gone to get dinner and would be back in 10 minutes. Liechtenstein smiled and settled back down onto the chair to relax for a couple minutes. The front door opened with a gust of freezing cold wind. Canada very quietly tiptoed in, shut the door behind him, and stepped into the kitchen. She stood up and followed him, giggling as she realized he didn't notice her. He flinched as the white polar bear dropped a large packet of stamps unto the floor. In fact, he told Kumijiro to be quiet with a backwards glance to where she was standing. Surprised, he dropped the food he was carrying and blinked as Liechtenstein gave him a huge hug.

Blushing, the Canadian nation awkwardly returned her hug. Liechtenstein smiled and released him with a cheerful "Welcome Back!". She tried to pat the bear, but he bit her instead. Holding her nibbled hand out in front of her, she stopped Canada's flow of apology. He stopped but insisted on bandaging it up instead. White bandages were wrapped around her hand in a way that suggested a broken limb. Seriously...it didn't even hurt that bad.

"This is enough bandages. Thank you and to prove that I am okay, I will make you dinner. It will be part of my payment to you." Liechtenstein looked up at him hopefully. 'Big bruder isn't paying him, even though he is watching me for three days-I must pay him back somehow' she thought. Canada smiled sweetly at her before saying.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you do anything more to that hand. Otherwise, Switzerland won't be able to receive the embroidery you are working so hard on." Shaking her head, she went into the living room. She showed him a completed pattern with the beautiful alps as her finished product. Canada took it in his hands, admiring it. Grinning, Liechtenstein took her embroidery back.

"May I cook now? Or is there something else..." Sighing, Canada put his hands up in defeat. He walked over to the dining room table, pulled out a chair, and sat down facing her. They were like that for a long time, with Canada jumping up to help her with any cooking duty he deemed too difficult. Between the two of them, dinner was finished and eaten just as the sun set over the Rockies.

Sitting in front of a crackling fire, Liechtenstein fought to contain a yawn. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as the need to sleep overcame her. She reached down to pet a snoring Kumijiro with her undamaged hand. He shifted and she tensed, waiting for another bite to mark her other hand. The polar bear did nothing however, and she sighed in relief. A gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Liechtenstein rubbed at her sleepy eyes and accepted Canada's hand. He gently pulled her away and down the hallway. A door opened to a very simple but pretty guestroom with lace white curtains. Her flag was sitting on the bed as if expecting her. She looked at Canada and he nodded.

"This will be your room while you are staying, if you want. Is it okay?" He looked really relieved when she smiled and nodded. "Good. If you need me, I'll be just down the hallway. Please don't hesitate to come and get me, okay? Good. Sleep well Liechtenstein, _bonne nuit._" Canada closed the door with a soft click. Liechtenstein listened to his retreating steps and sat on the bed. It sunk underneath her with a soft groan. Once the covers were pulled away, she fell into the blue sheets. Fast asleep in seconds, with dreams of her big bruder and furry forest animals.

**The End of Chapter Two!**

Thank you for reading to this point. I hope you will also enjoy the next chapter! Thanks!

~Gabbysqueek~


	3. Day 1 of Switzerland's Meeting

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story thus far. I really appreciate it. ^.^ Here is the third chapter-the one that finally goes into the meeting Switzerland is attending. I will get into more CanXLiech stuff next chapter, so please bear with me. Now for notes. This chapter includes a lot more of the other nations and Switzerland's famous attitude issues. Please take no offense to anything as I try to make Switzerland as in character as possible. Please R&R and tell me if I was out-of-character with anyone whatsoever. (Except for Austria-he was slightly on purpose.) Thanks and enjoy! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

**The Maple Leaf Crown Chapter Three: Day 1 of Switzerland's Meeting**

The big, black imposing letters seemingly jumped off the whiteboard. England's careful handwriting made sure that everyone knew what was going on. Switzerland read the sentence one more time. He was not allowed to spend time with Liechtenstein because of this stupid reason? Looking around the room, he noticed that almost no one seemed interested in anything besides him. Even Greece was staring instead of sleeping.

"I vould like to start this meeting. Iz anyone opposed? Very vell. I shall now share my thoughts in music. " Austria stood up, back rim-rod straight, and walked up to the podium. He bent over, pulled out a piano, and started to play. The room went silent as the musician played the beginning cords of the 5th Symphony (dun dun dun duuunnn). Growling, Switzerland started to stand up. A rough hand not-so-gently pushed him down. Shaking his head, Germany shushed him and gestured to the music. Glowering, he glared in the general direction of the music.

"I'm sure zhat everyone gets the general idea." After neatly putting the piano away, Austria resumed his place next to Hungary. A few glances filled with sympathy flitted his general direction. Feeling his temper rising, he tried to nonchalantly watch as Romano forcefully tugged Italy to the podium. The angry brother started swearing him out with colorful language. Maybe that's why I shoot you in the first place, the Swiss nation thought.

"He shoots my fratello all the time-a! He comes home with wounds-a everywhere! I demand that he be punished!" Romano pointed a shaking finger at the silent man. A chorus of chatting met his words but the one who spoke the most was Spain.

"You dare to shoot Ita-chan? Do you do the same to Romano? My lackey?!" Spain's eyes started to turn a dark color. Belgium put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After whispering something in his ear, he calmed down . "Can you explain why you would do this?" The crowd turned its eyes to Switzerland. He stood up and opened his mouth to speak. The room went silent as did the Swiss country. He didn't speak but he did stare at everyone for a minute. Once again, quiet chattering started to fill the room.

"You weren't expecting some of those questions were you?" Romano smiled at Spain-a very rare act. The tittering got louder as England stood up. Snorting behind his hand, the English empire very carefully made his way to the front of the room. He took a deep breath before answering southern Italy's question.

"Of course not. No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Several groans emitted from around the room. Laughing, England gripped the podium to keep him upright. "Sorry, sorry. It just seemed to fit. Anyway, does anyone else have any thing to say before we move on to the next part of the trial?" Heads shook and very few verbal words affirmations were spoken. Switzerland sat stiffly down in his abandoned chair. It was going to be a long meeting.

The next few hours went by like a flash as conversations and discussions decided Switzerland's punishment. No two nations seemed to agree on anything until finally Russia offered an idea no one could ignore. Handing him ear plugs, Germany made sure that Switzerland couldn't hear anything. So, he sat in silence while the idea was discussed. Finally, he pulled them out as England wrote the two options on the board.

Option 1) Remove Switzerland's neutrality until the next war in Europe. Option 2) Remove Switzerland as Liechtenstein's guardian until he becomes a little less trigger-happy. The Swiss nation's eyes widened a bit as he read the last one. Was that the brilliant idea Russia came up with? Once again, his temper reared up like an angry dragon. If only he could destroy the second option with his hidden gun. Grudgingly, he accepted that guns wouldn't be able to erase the idea. Switzerland sincerely hoped that they would go with option 1.

"Is everyone okay with these two options? Okay, good. I, personally would rather go with option 2 instead of option 1 as Europe tends to go to war a lot. Admit it you lot." England glared at the nations that had protested. They got louder until Germany stood up-glancing their direction. The protests died out almost immediately. Several European nations grumbled, but they didn't speak their thoughts out loud again. England nodded once and continued. "Of course, I would accept the role as the lasses new guardian."

This brought a whole new level of noise that not even Germany could contain. Switzerland clenched his jaw. So England wanted guardianship over his sister? Over his dead body! He stood up and generated immediate silence. Silently, he faced England .

"You can have her when I die killing you." The words left his mouth coldly, lowering the temperature in the meeting room by several degrees. Italy burst into tears and glomped his brother. Lithuania shook as Poland hid behind him.

"I will put aside the fact that you were unbelieving rude for now. Give me a good reason why old chap." Switzerland contemplated this for a minute before answering in the same manner as before. "You have raised two individuals-one of which is _America_. The other got raised by France after you forgot about him. This is my reason and my firm response." Looking slightly hurt, England went and sat down.

The next few nations that offered guardianship got turned down similarly. Switzerland would face each person and bluntly state his reasons. None of these reasons were exactly polite yet none were false. Pretty soon, there was only one person offering.

"Would you let me take her-aru?" China timidly stood at the pulpit. Switzerland had a fleeting feeling of uncertainty. This country was old, wise, and had raised 7 nations pretty well. He was also the only nation to stand up to Russia with determination and succeed. The Swiss nation thought about it for another minute before finally stating his reason.

"Granted, you have raised 6 nations well on your own. The last one is the one I'm worried about. You must have lost your touch if your own child betrayed you. My answer is 'no'." Shocked murmurings spread through the crowd. Japan stood up, unsheathing his katana. Hurt and anger blazed in China's eyes before years of practice hid it. He bowed in Switzerland's direction as he made his way to his seat. The room dropped to negative temperature's as gazes were drawn to the ticked Russian empire.

"That was uncalled for, da?" Russia walked slowly and purposely to the podium. He smiled at the gathered nations as the water froze in their cups. "Ve don't want countries that are rude taking care of tiny nations, do we? I will take Liechtenstein. This arrangement is okay with everyone, da?" Scared, everyone nodded as fast as their joints would let them. Estonia shoot a sympathetic glance Switzerland's way as England took control once again.

"We will finish with the particulars tomorrow. Meeting adjourned. Germany, please take Switzerland to your house until the meetings are finished. Thanks everyone!" He wrote Russia under option 2 in perfect block letters before exiting. Switzerland's anger burned inside of him. He was letting his sister go to Russia unless he did something. A glance Russia's way told him that the nation was still very upset with him. Germany led the stony Switzerland out the doors into the streets of Berlin.

**The End of Chapter Three**

Thank you for reading this far. I will post the next chapter as soon as I am able. Thanks!

~Gabbysqueek~


	4. The Curse of Phone Calls and the Events

_Hello there! I bring to you the 4th chapter of The Maple Leaf Crown-complete with CanXLiech and an unexpected visit. Thank you for all the reviews I have received so far! I really appreciate it! Once again, please tell me if anyone seems out-of-character as you R&R. This chapter does not have much fluff again-sorry! I will make it better this next time around. Thanks again and please enjoy! :D I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters._

**_The Maple Leaf Crown Chapter 4: The Curse of Phone Calls and the Events They Bring_**

_Beautiful white sunlight streamed into the room, gleefully waking up Liechtenstein. She turned away from the early morning sunlight only to see a white polar bear staring at her. Startled, the female nation scooted away only to fall off the bed into Canada's surprised arms. They both fell on the floor with yelps. Liechtenstein jumped off of him, apologizing and helping him to his feet. He laughed as he brushed aside her words._

_"__It's alright, if anything it is my own fault. I should have been louder when waking you up." Liechtenstein shook her head quickly, both to wake herself up and contradict his words. Fully awake, she smiled up at him. "Good morning Canada. Did you wake me up this early so we could make breakfast together?" She picked up a struggling Kumijiro and squeezed him until he gave up. _

_"__Ah...no. If I had known that you wanted to make it together, than I would have woken you up earlier. Sorry!." He hung his head in shame before continuing. "I woke you up to tell you that I have business in Prince Edward Island today. So, will you be okay by yourself for about three hours? We can make lunch together when I come back. Is that okay?" Canada anxiously waited for her response. Liechtenstein sighed inwardly before brightly nodding her head. The relieved smile he gave her was almost as wonderful as the smell drifting in through the open bedroom door. He had made his famous maple syrup pancakes! Liechtenstein grinned back and left the room as quickly and ladylike as possible. _

_The phone rang. Liechtenstein ignored it and continued to read the book Canada had recommended for her. Evidently, Kumijiro really liked to eat paper as several of the pages had huge bite marks in them. It was bit of a challenge to read it, but she managed. The phone rang again, only louder this time. Sighing, she carefully marked her spot, picked up a piece of paper and pen, and answered the phone. _

_"__Hello. This is Canada's house, but he is gone. Can I take a message for you?" Liechtenstein posed the pen over the paper as she prepared to take a message. Big bruder often had her do this when she told him she felt useless to him. Smiling, she repeated her words. A loud voice laughed on the other end. _

_"__Hahaha! Canada is gone? Right after I actually remember that he exists? Okay! Tell him that Switzerland got a pretty hefty sentence. Woudn't want to be him. Bye bye!" The words to the message stared back at her in bold letters. America hung up as soon as she whispered a quiet farewell. Liechtenstein clutched the phone to her chest as she staggered backward. Luckily, someone got there just in time. The person very carefully sat her down on the chair she had abandoned just moments before. Big bruder got a sentence? What does America mean by 'hefty'?_

_"__Are you alright?" Canada's worried face suddenly appeared out of no where. One look at her unresponsive face answered his question. He glanced at the message quickly. He placed Kumajiro on the ground softly as he took the phone from her hands. Slowly, he sat next to Liechtenstein and held her hand. Canada squeezed it gently before dialing American's phone number. It rang for a couple minutes before the line went dead. Liechtenstein took the opportunity to ask questions._

_"__Why isn't he answering? Why is big bruder being sentenced in the first place?" Liechtenstein looked up at the Canadian nation seriously. Knowing that she wouldn't accept 'I don't know' as an answer, he settled his racing mind and began. _

_"__Switzerland is a slightly trigger-happy individual. He is both short-tempered and protective of his borders...and you. He would do anything for you, except one thing. I suspect that the meeting put him in that position-leaving him very few options, if any. So..." Canada stopped and answered the phone. His quiet voice could barely be heard on the other line, as he kept repeating himself. Liechtenstein almost laughed-the brothers were so completely different. One was loud while the other was quiet. Polar opposites attract, she guessed. Her hand suddenly got squeezed to the point of hurting as Canada's face went snow white. He quickly said a few words before turning off the phone. _

_"__Liechtenstein, I want you to go into your closet-inside the bedroom you are staying in. Please remove your flag from the bed as you go in. Stay quiet-as much as possible-and don't come out until I get you." Canada flew around, cleaning up any evidence. Liechtenstein stood up and started down the hall before turning around again. Her inquisitive eyes asked the question he didn't want to answer. A car engine sounded in the distance. _

_"__Your new guardian is coming for you today. Leave it up to America to give him my address even though he lives right next to me. Please, don't let Russia hear you. Go." His soft voice was filled with determination and strength even as he nervously shooed her away. Liechtenstein ran into her bedroom as the front door opened-letting a gust of cold wind fly throughout the house. Russia stepped in with his normal cheerful smile. He walked right up to Canada with a heavy clomp of his winter boots. _

_"__Where is she Canada? You will tell me, da?" Liechtenstein slunk further into her closet as footsteps echoed outside the doorway. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. The Liechtenstein flag was still on the neatly made bed-alongside her recently completed embroidery. The door opened with a loud creak._

**_The End of Chapter 4._**

_Thank you for reading thus far. I already am typing up the 5th Chapter, so please look forward to it. Thanks!_

_~Gabbysqueek~_


	5. Even Nightmares Can Go Away

_Hey. I am really, really, really sorry about the super long wait for this. I apologize and instead present you with this chapter. I finally got around to some fluff! It's not a lot, but hey. Some is better than none, right? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and R&R so I can correct/fix my work. Thanks in advance! :D I do not own Hetalia or anything beside this story idea. (P.S. Did anyone get my two Monty Python references in chapter 3? Please tell me that someone did. T.T)_

**The Maple Leaf Crown Chapter 5: Even Nightmares Can Go Away**

_Heavy footsteps walked their across the guest room floor. However, they never stopped long enough for her to be overly worried. After a couple minutes, Russia and Canada left the room, with the latter firmly closing the door behind him. Liechtenstein breathed a sigh of relief before walking in her room. A careful inspection revealed that nothing had been changed. She gently leaned against the wooden door and listened to their progress. _

_Less than an hour latter, Russia finally left the house with a worrisome "See you later." After checking that he was really gone, Canada came and unlocked the guest room door. He walked in only to see the female nation sleeping on the floor carelessly. Smiling, he squatted down to her level-patting her hand gently. Liechtenstein slowly opened her eyes._

_"__He just left a few minutes ago, Liechtenstein. You are safe now." Liechtenstein sleepily grabbed his hand and squeezed. She yawned really big before shakily standing up. Canada gripped her hand-helping her up. "Would you like to make dinner with me?" Liechtenstein nodded slowly-following the Canadian nation out the guest room door. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The italicized bit is her dream)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Switzerland reached out his hand to hers from underneath iron-plated bars. He gripped her hand so hard it hurt, but not as much as the pain in his eyes did. She reached her arms as far as they could go into his prison-crying as her big bruder hugged her the best he could. The moment was interrupted as large hands pulled her away screaming. A man in a black cloak stepped forward with a pair of handcuffs. 'It is for the best of the nations, it will be painless.' The figure whispered as the key slowly turned in the prison lock. Liechtenstein struggled against the hands that held her as Switzerland was led away into blackness._

_Liechtenstein sat right up in bed, trying in vain to cover a scream. The clock next to her bed told her it was just barely 1 in the morning. She hugged her pillow as tears coursed down her cheeks. Is big bruder safe? Will he be okay? These questions raced through her mind as her pillow became damp. For the next few minutes, she tried to breathe in and out-failing when her steady breathing became ragged. Liechtenstein got off her bed, hardly noticing the loud creaking noise it made, and opened her bedroom door. She crept down the hallway to Canada's room, hoping that he wouldn't mind a roommate for the night. _

_"__Canada...are you awake?" She whispered as his bedroom door swung open. The Canadian nation blinked up at her as she stood next to his bed. He smiled sleepily as he scouted over, allowing Liechtenstein to climb in next to him. Canada turned over to her as he put on his glasses again. _

_"__Did you have a nightmare? You screamed." Liechtenstein nodded quietly as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. Canada flailed around for a moment before placing his arms around her, effectively pressing her face into his flannel covered chest. He hugged her, patting her back, telling her to calm down. She did so, settling into him as sleep overcame her. Amazingly enough, Liechtenstein had no more nightmares that night, only quiet dreams-filled with peace. _

**_The End of Chapter 5._**

Thank you for reading this far. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please look forward to the next one. Thanks!

~Gabbysqueek~


	6. 5 and a half What if Alternate Ending

Since my last chapter was so short, I decided to do a little "what if?" story before the next chapter. I didn't realize how short the other chapter was until I had already posted it. Accept my apology in this form. Thanks!

**The Maple Leaf Crown Chapter 5.5: What if...Swizterland had accepted China as her new guardian.**

_"Would you let me take her-aru?" China timidly stood at the pulpit. Switzerland had a fleeting feeling of uncertainty. This country was old, wise, and had raised 7 nations pretty well. He was also the only nation to stand up to Russia with determination and succeed. The Swiss nation thought about it for another minute before finally stating his reason._

"China, you may take Liechtenstein." The room filled up with surprised exclamations and unbelieving whispers. Austria actually spit out the water he was drinking all over Poland, who disdainfully wiped it off with a pink handkerchief. Even the man himself looked a little surprised, not to mention happy, that the notoriously stubborn nation would accept him. To tell the truth, China had doubted that Switzerland would accept him as his sisters' guardian. However, the Swiss nation was not finished yet. He stood up slowly, glaring at everyone until the room was silenced.

"On one condition..."China sighed inwardly, of course he would have conditions. England held up his pen, prepared to put this on paper. The room became dead as curious countries watched. "I get to see Liechtenstein whenever I want, no matter the consequences. Also, if she is put in any danger whatsoever, I have the right to pull her from you-back to me where it is always safe. That is it." He remained standing as England finished taking his notes. The United Kingdom wrote Switzerland's conditions on the big whiteboard-ignoring the impatient shuffles around the room. When he finished writing, he cleared his throat to speak.

"I believe this is fair. Does China have anything he wishes to say?" China shook his head, but stopped. He thoughtfully turned to Switzerland and bowed low respectfully. "I believe we should ask the nation herself first, if that is okay aru." Switzerland's stone hard face softened a bit as he tilted his head towards the Chinese nation. He walked over to the proffered cell phone and dialed Canada's number. He answered immediately, his quiet voice barely audible even in the quiet room. Switzerland barked a few words in the phone before his personality completely changed.

"I'm fine Liechtenstein, really. The meeting is just about to finish. I have a question for you. Would you find staying with China for a while? It most likely will not be permanent as nations tend to get in wars a lot. Do not worry, I will explain to you later, but you need to answer my question. Mmm. Okay. Bye." The gathered nations looked speechless. The uncaring lump of trigger-happy stinginess had actually smiled. Like, smiled in a happy way. Was Liechtenstein that important to him? They even forgot to be offended about his war comment, and instead settled into warm fuzzies. That feeling didn't last for long.

"She said it's fine. However, while I want to make this very clear to all of you. Hurt a single hair on her head and you all die. Do you understand?" The warm fuzzies disappeared as smaller nations cowered behind larger ones. Sweat dropped from the heads of several nations as China gracefully stepped forward and shook Switzerland's hand. The transaction complete, chatting filled the room as Germany placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him out of the meeting room. Before stepping inside his own home, Germany turned around and faced Switzerland.

"You made a good choice. Gute Nacht." The German nation opened the door to let in the silent nation before closing it shut.

Canada opened the door to a cheerful China. He smiled in return, gesturing to the already packed Liechtenstein. China walked up to her and bent down so he could look her in the eyes. He took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Nǐ hǎo Liechtenstein. Are you sure about staying with me? It is going to be a bit different from Europe, aru." Liechtenstein nodded happily and gave the older Chinese nation a huge hug. Grinning happily, he grabbed her bags and made for the door. However, Liechtenstein stayed behind and walked up to the nation who had been so kind when big bruder was away. She smiled up at him as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks for everything, Canada. I hope to see you again." She took China's free hand and skipped out the door into the waiting car. If she had looked back, she would have noticed Canada's beet red face. She also would have seen how he held a hand to his freshly kissed face, all the while wishing that she could have stayed just a bit longer.

**The End of Chapter 5.5**

Am I the only one who finds it funny that this extra chapter is actually LONGER than the real chapter? No? XD Nevermind. Here is my apology gift, hope you liked it. Out of curiosity, what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks! Please look forward to chapter 6.

~Gabbysqueek~


End file.
